Albedrío
by Betzacosta
Summary: Secuela de "AMO" La guerra ha llegado a su fin y Hermione decide recuperar lo que le ha sido robado. Draco lo ha perdido todo por culpa de sus acciones, entre eso lo que siempre había querido. ¿Podrán llegar alguna vez a ser libres?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Les recomiendo a quien no lo haya leído que se pase primero por el fic "Amo" que está en mi perfil, así entenderán bien de qué va éste fic.

* * *

><p>Hermione observó de nuevo la figura dormida acostada en la cama y tragó grueso deseando que todo saliera bien, que ese riesgo que iba a correr no fuera demasiado y poder regresar a él. Le mataría no poder volver a sus brazos, besarlo o solo observarlo. Acarició su cabello con calma y sonrió al imaginar que sus ojos grises se abrieran en ese momento, la verían interrogante y amorosamente. Siempre la veían así y era algo que una que otra vez le golpeaba en su pecho, ya que antes ese mismo tono la había visto de forma tan distinta.<p>

Escuchó que abrían la puerta y se volteó para descubrir el cabello oscuro y la expresión preocupada de Elvira, incluso a varios metros de distancia y con la luz apagada podía notarla. Genial. Rozó suavemente la mejilla de su hijo y emitiendo un pequeño conjuro de protección se levantó y caminó hacia fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-No estoy segura de esto - le dijo Elvira y Hermione asintió pesadamente. Su amiga no estaba segura de eso desde que le dijo que lo iba a hacer. La verdad desde antes de eso, incluso había evitado que buscara noticias muchas veces y que se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico.

-Están en un buen sitio - enunció caminando hacia la salida y forzándose a no ver a la puerta de su hijo, tal vez el valor se le escurriría al saber que iba a dejarlo solo -, tienen suficiente insumos para una semana, no tardaré más que eso y si lo hago…

-Hermione… - le advirtió.

-Es mi hijo el que estoy dejando bajo tu responsabilidad, Elvira. - Se volteó y la miró fijamente por unos segundos, dejándole claro la fuerza de las palabras que estaba pronunciando -. Espero que lo cuides con tu vida…

Elvira negó con la cabeza y la miró con reproche -. Para todos los fines ese niño es mío también. No tienes que decirme cómo debo cuidar lo que amo…

Ella asintió forzadamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ésta es tu vida ahora, entiéndelo - le replicó Elvira dando el mismo discurso que tenía dos semanas escuchando -. Ese niño, yo, éste sitio…

-Estar huyendo, perseguidas, tensas y paranoicas; sin poder vivir en un sitio por más de seis meses. - Se volteó después de enumerar las cosas que le desesperaban desde años atrás. Por mucho tiempo lo aceptó así, no había escapatoria ni alternativa, habían cosas más importantes que eso, pero ahora… todo era distinto -. ¿Es eso vida? ¿Es lo que quieres para él? - Le preguntó y la observó alejarse un paso como si le hubiese golpeado.

-Que se quede sin madre tampoco lo es… - dijo y Hermione giró la cabeza tratando de bloquear de su corazón esa alternativa -. No sabes si es verdad… ¡Por Dios!

-Tienes tu varita - le interrumpió y Elvira la observó con reproche, aunque sabía que a su amiga le gustaba poder tener para sí misma una varita, les había costado mucho conseguirla pero había sido primordial para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado ese día -. Regresaré antes de una semana, si no lo hago te irás… con él… ¿Está claro?

-Se hará como tú digas - declaró con los ojos húmedos -. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? - Le preguntó un segundo después.

Se acercó y la abrazó con cariño, temblando ligeramente, sin poder pronunciar la palabra, sin saber bien cómo iba a obtener lo que deseaba, pero sabiendo, por Merlín, teniendo claro, que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por mucho más tiempo. Era imposible.

-Cuídalo, Elvira, con tu vida - le rogó un segundo antes de desaparecer rumbo a ese nuevo reto.

.

.

Hermione observó el cielo nubloso de Londres y sintió que la añoranza la invadía. Había extrañado ese sitio aunque ya no perteneciera allí, había dejado de ser su casa cinco años atrás cuando Malfoy le entregó una varita y le informó que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

_Matthew Harry Granger._

Él había sido lo único importante en los cinco años anteriores, aunque su parte valiente y luchadora le había exigido que consiguiera a sus amigos y ayudara a matar a los enemigos y salvar su mundo; una vista a su hermoso hijo de ojos grises y cabello miel y a Elvira eran suficientes para saber que no podía hacerlo. Condenado Malfoy por haberla conocido tan bien y darle las suficientes trabas para no volver a casa, no luchar, y con eso traicionar sus creencias.

_Bastardo__,__Malfoy__…_

Había pasado cinco años huyendo, evadiendo las grandes ciudades, actuando paranoicamente y escapando cada vez que alguien la miraba con un poco más de detenimiento del normal. Tres años atrás había visto un cabello rubio platinado al sur de Oklahoma y casi había muerto de un infarto y había abandonado la ciudad una hora después. Eso no era algo que había hecho por ella que ya había sido capturada, violada, humillada y maltratada anteriormente, ni siquiera por Elvira, quien tenía mucha más que experiencia sobre ese y otros asuntos más penosos; sino por su hijo, que era la única parte inocente de todo esto, y por una orden que retumbaba en su interior desde ese día.

"_Nunca __dejes __que __yo, __o __alguien __más, __te __encuentre__.__"_

Eso fue algo que tomó muy en serio. Lo cual hacia estúpido lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento excepto por el hecho de que la guerra había terminado. Y por fin los buenos habían ganado. No que ella hubiese considerado otra opción a esa.

Se había enterado de ello dos semanas atrás por una noticia del _Wizzard_, el periódico norteamericano oficial. Voldemort fue derrotado después de una guerra abierta de siete años. Harry Potter lo había matado en el Valle de Godric, su pueblo natal, en un enfrentamiento en el cementerio local. Al parecer había algo que Voldemort quería de allí, hubo una gran batalla en donde inclusive aurores especializados americanos y espías formaron parte. Murieron muchos, pero al final Voldemort cayó debatido por un _avada__kedabra_ emitido por Harry Potter.

Se había sentido feliz, y había tratado de ir inmediatamente a su país a buscar a sus amigos, saber sobre ellos, si vivían, si estaban bien, pero Elvira, siempre juiciosa, la había detenido. Le había dicho que investigara primero, que confirmara. Era estúpido pensar que el periódico daría por terminada la más larga de las guerras mágicas sin confirmación, pero su amiga quería que actuara cuidadosamente, y lo entendía, porque como bien se lo había dicho horas atrás, amaba a Matt con la misma intensidad que Hermione lo hacía.

Después de varias visitas en el Ministerio Mágico americano, las cuales no ayudaron a su estado paranoico, y bastante labor diplomática, ella confirmó que la guerra había terminado. Organizaron, después de mucho papeleo, un traslado especial a Inglaterra para que pudiera encontrarse con sus amigos. Los héroes. Tristemente quería poder decir que había ayudado a batallar esa guerra, contribuido en su triunfo, pero Hermione tuvo una misión personal más importante. Proteger a su hijo.

Observó al hombre moreno que la estaba guiando desde que llegó por medio de un traslador autorizado de suelo americano y frunció el ceño, de alguna forma no parecía un guía, su mirada era muy fría, su cuerpo tenso y causaba que ella estuviese en guardia, con la varita firmemente tomada en el bolsillo de su túnica, como si de un momento a otro fuera a ser atacada. Sin embargo no podía huir ni escapar, había hecho ese viaje con todos los riesgos que conllevaba, por eso había hecho planes alternos, por eso había hecho el peor sacrificio de todos. Si no volvía en una semana Elvira se iría de allí a un sitio que no conocía, no podía arriesgar que alguien tomara a su bebé, no después de todo lo que había hecho para salvarlo.

Caminó hacia la entrada pública al Ministerio, ubicada en el baño público que en verdad eran unos trasladores hacia la chimenea del primer piso del Ministerio de Magia y tiró la cadena sintiendo que el hombre oscuro la perseguía. De inmediato el ánimo del sitio la inundó, había mucho revuelo, tensión, tristeza y rabia, de esas que se encontraban después de un hecho negativo y cruel. Observó a los corredores, había mucha gente reunida, algunos peleaban con pasión, otros lloraban, alrededor había muchos magos en guardia, parecían estatuas pero su varita estaba en su mano y tan firmemente tomadas que no dudaba que en un segundo apuntaran y mataran a quien los atacara.

-¿Que está sucediendo? - Le preguntó al hombre. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y aterrorizado, sin saber quién era bueno o quién no. Por eso había decidido viajar sola, porque era un riesgo que solo ella tendría que correr

-Los juicios - respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros -. Diariamente hay más de veinte ejecuciones a la horca a los Mortifagos. Antes se usaba los Dementores pero ellos han sido exiliados de la parte mágica, los pocos que quedaron fueron encerrados en una fosa en Irlanda. Ahora se utilizan métodos tradicionales. Éste revuelo ha sido así desde que ganamos. Faltan más de doscientos juicios… hoy hay diez pautados.

Hermione levantó las cejas y lo siguió en silencio, estremeciéndose al ver de las caras duras alrededor y como un hombre, Mortifago, Selwyn, si no se equivocaba, ser trasladado por tres aurores y estar siendo escupido por varias de las personas de allí. Se detuvo al ver la escena, la violencia que irradiaban y la forma en cómo el hombre castaño trató de zafarse, hizo que se estremeciera hasta que sintió la mano del hombre moreno en su espalda buscando que retomara el paso y guiándola hacia la izquierda.

La llevó hasta unas especies de oficinas en el fondo que nunca había visto antes, parecían pequeños cuartos oscuros o prisiones. Se estremeció al notar como el hombre abría una de las puertas y le instaba a entrar.

-Espere aquí - le ordenó y ella se tragó un insulto altanero, había algo sobre que le dieran ordenes y los espacios cerrados que la desesperaban. El sujeto cerró la puerta y ella caminó midiendo el espacio. Descubrió que recorría la habitación a los diez pasos, que no había ventanas, y que a su alrededor solo existía una mesa de metal, dos sillas pesadas del mismo material y un mueble negro en una esquina.

Unos minutos después ya respiraba aceleradamente y tenía una mano en la cabeza ante la idea de haber vuelto a ser encerrada. Se llevó la otra mano a su boca y se maldijo por ser tan idiota, había huido por cinco años para ser atrapada por su propia mano. Por vida de Morgana, ¡ella misma se había metido en la jaula del lobo! Caminó desesperada por enésima vez el diminuto cuarto y tomó su varita fuertemente, el maldito metal que cubría las paredes no permitía ningún encantamiento. Estaba tocando la pared para descubrir el material que la cubría cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-Voltéate - Le ordenaron y ella se quedó quieta por un segundo. Tenía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz que casi se desmayaba en el acto. Se giró lentamente y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían -. Déjennos - pidió y cerró la puerta inmediatamente -. Hermione… - susurró con voz desgarrada.

-¡Harry! - Gritó a la vez que notaba que de sus mejillas corrían lágrimas de felicidad y salió corriendo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo cual le llevó únicamente unos cuantos pasos.

Él tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla que competía con la de su frente, sus ojos verdes estaban duros e impactados, su cabello negro antes alborotado ahora estaba corto, hasta casi la ras del cráneo, pero era su Harry.

-Por Dios… - susurro él soltándola y acariciando su mejilla - ¿Eres tú, de verdad? Creímos que estabas muerta. Pensamos… pero no… estás viva…

Ella asintió y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza sabiendo que eso que decía era cierto. Elvira le había explicado cuando se encontraron en el pueblo esa noche que Malfoy había tomado su sangre para recrear su muerte, y que había hecho lo mismo con la de su amiga. Una masacre, un amo furioso y con ganas de relajarse, creando como consecuencia una muerte a golpes y cortes con su cuchillo. En el mundo real un acto trágico y cruel. En el mundo de los Mortifagos simplemente un acto divino. Tal vez hasta pensaran que al matar a unas muggles que robaron su magia estarían regresándola a donde pertenecía. Imbéciles.

-Estoy aquí… - contestó idiotamente y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas -. ¿Dónde están los demás, Ronald? ¿Molly? ¿Ginny? ¿Todos?

Él acarició su mejilla y se apartó unos centímetros.

-Ron y Ginny están bien. - Ella respiró aliviada, había estado preocupado por ellos mucho tiempo -. Pero muchos otros murieron…

-¿Quiénes? - Preguntó con el corazón martillando en su pecho.

-Fred murió y Bill también.

-Oh no… - susurró Hermione sentándose en un sillón oscuro sintiendo dolor en su pecho por ellos.

-Lupin, Tonks, Katie y muchos más…

Hermione asintió pesadamente.

-Yo debí estar aquí… - se recriminó.

-Tu muerte también pesaba en nuestro corazón - informó Harry y ella levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Creímos… estábamos tan seguros, Hermione, que te hicimos una pequeña lapida al lado de Bill y Fred ya que no teníamos tu cuerpo…

-Lo siento tanto… - jadeó ella empezando a llorar incontroladamente -. No tuve forma de contactarme… no pude… debía proteger… - se calló ahogada por el llanto. Sintió una mano de Harry en su rodilla y levantó la mirada.

-¿Cómo demonios no estás muerta? - Él negó con la cabeza -. En la última batalla que estuvimos juntos te atraparon y creímos que te habíamos perdido. Tratamos de conseguirte, lo juro, pero nadie sabía dónde estabas, era como si te hubieras desaparecido. - Hermione apretó los labios en una línea y negó con la cabeza.

-Es porque no me convertí una presa de guerra o alto riesgo… me volvieron otra cosa…

-Lo sé… - gruñó Harry girando la cabeza hacia un lado y apartando su mirada de ella.

-Harry… - Acarició su mejilla y miró hacia alrededor al cuarto, seguía sintiendo aún el mismo desespero pero ya más calmado, como si al tener a su amigo allí todo fuera más fácil -. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí? Al máximo que pude contactar fue al jefe de relaciones públicas, nadie quiso nunca darme algo parecido a una dirección o una cita contigo o con Ron… No entiendo cómo te enteraste…

-Yo trabajo aquí ahora, queremos restablecer el orden. - Se encogió de hombros y levantó del suelo mirando hacia abajo, a sus ojos -. Cuando me dijo Kingsley que le habían notificado que una Hermione Granger quería comunicarse conmigo no lo podíamos creer. Pensamos que era un engaño, una trampa… por lo que no se lo dije a nadie… y te trajimos aquí…

Hermione lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Envié a varios de mis aurores a buscarte…

-Pero solo había… Oh… - dijo y se detuvo entendiendo por fin qué estaba sucediendo. Que hacía en ese cuarto oscuro que parecía casi como una prisión, la actitud taciturna del sujeto que la llevó y la cautela de su mirada -. No creías que era en verdad yo…

Harry negó con la cabeza apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Teníamos pruebas… irrefutables - declaró pasándose una mano por su cabeza -. Pero yo tenía la ilusión, no podía dejar de creer en esto así fuera todo mentira, pero no pude decirle a Ron… no soportaría ilusionarlo y que después todo fuera mentira…

-Lo sé - respondió entendiendo y preguntándose si no hubiese hecho lo mismo.

-Y ahora estas aquí…

-Lo estoy - confirmó sonriéndole a su amigo, no hubo un día en los años anteriores que no haya pedido por su bienestar. Ni uno solo.

-Y todo volverá a ser igual, contigo aquí…

-No puedo quedarme - le interrumpió rápidamente negando con la cabeza y con el corazón apretado -. Solo quería saber que estaban bien, no puedo devolverme hasta que sea seguro…

-Estoy trabajando en eso, soy el jefe de los aurores y estoy en la cabeza de la Orden de restablecimiento de la magia. Estás segura, tu condición de muggle nunca más será marcada. Te lo garantizo.

Ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

-Gracias, pero, no solo se trata de eso…

-¿Es sobre Malfoy? - Le preguntó mirándola rabioso. Hermione se estremeció y frunció el ceño confundida.

-Harry…

-Te garantizo que él tampoco te volverá a molestar. No si el juicio sale como tiene que ir. - Ella lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Está vivo? - Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No por mucho tiempo - respondió entre dientes -. Yo mismo evité que le hicieran daño. Él… cinco años atrás me buscó y llegamos a un acuerdo, cumplió un servicio, nos ayudó en algunos asuntos y al terminar la guerra lo protegí… pero eso fue antes.

-¿Antes?

-Antes de saber que te había violado - escupió las palabras y las aletas de su nariz crecieron y se empequeñecieron de la furia que experimentaba.

Hermione lo miró aturdida, la verdad no había querido que se enterara de eso, había creído que ese sería su secreto. Había tenido razón mucho tiempo atrás, cuando pensó que iba a superarlo cuando los viera a ellos perdidos y muertos, aunque también tuviera que ver con Matt, él le dio sentido a muchas cosas.

-Entiendo… - balbuceó.

-No lo sabía - explotó -, lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos. - Caminó hacia una pared y la golpeó con fuerza, ese era un Harry distinto al que ella había visto la última vez, más duro, terrible. La guerra hacia esas cosas.

-Harry…

-Y te compró como una esclava, Hermione… - negó con la cabeza -. Creí que te había matado, el Mortifago que contó eso para salvarse juró que te había asesinado a golpes; que te había violado, comprado y cuando se cansó te mató junto con otra mujer. Incluso todavía hay rastros de tu sangre en el suelo de su mansión…

-¿Todavía? - Preguntó sorprendida - No parece algo de él, ha decaído en eso de la manía de la limpieza - se burló sonriendo irónicamente.

-Hoy será condenado… - continuó.

-¿Hoy? - Jadeó levantándose del asiento y negando con la cabeza -, no es por mí porque tienes que condenarlo. Hizo lo que pensó que podía...

-¡Te violo!

-Lo sé, estaba allí - declaró sarcásticamente, encogiéndose de hombros -. No digo que lo hizo bien, solo digo que si te prestó un servicio a cambio de su libertad deberías dársela, si solo es mi causa la que lo evita…

-Hermione…

-Estoy viva, al final de todo me salvó, ¿no? - Escupió las palabras y desvió la mirada -. Hizo creer a todos que me había matado, pero en vez me dio una varita, dinero y me alejó del peligro. Eso debe valer de algo…

El pelinegro la miró escépticamente.

-Estábamos en guerra… yo fui un sacrificio, pero por mí no lo mataras, Harry Potter, te lo prohíbo. - Ambos se miraron por unos segundos desafiantes -. Quiero verlo - declaró rápidamente sin saber bien la razón por la que lo hacía. Solo que era una necesidad.

-¿A Malfoy? - Preguntó confundido - No tienes que hacerlo, todo acabará pronto...

-No - negó ella sintiendo una opresión extraña en su estomago -. Tengo que verlo, Harry, por favor, te contaré todo, hablaremos sobre esa condena, pero… necesito ver a Draco Malfoy.

Harry la midió por unos segundos, como si no supiera bien por qué ella estuviera pronunciando esas palabras.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí - dijo un segundo después -, necesito verlo una vez más…

Harry asintió y la abrazó de nuevo, ella sonrió y le devolvió su gesto por un segundo, entendiendo lo que había pedido. Trataba de no pensar en Draco Malfoy, lo cual era condenadamente difícil al tener su versión menor en su casa, además de estar irremediablemente enamorada de ella. Pero trataba de no pensar en el hombre que había ayudado a su concepción.

Por mucho tiempo buscó definir los sentimientos que debería tener por él. Consideró sentir lástima, el hombre había sido obligado a pertenecer un bando al que no quería estar… pero jamás sentiría compasión por él, ni por un segundo… ni por un microsegundo.

Otras veces se encontraba ansiando sentir algo parecido a lo que percibió que él sentía por ella… pero eso era imposible.

Generalmente se decidía en sentir odio, eso era algo que había experimentado mucho tiempo por él, en el colegio, en momentos específicos de su cautiverio. Pero veía la cara de Matt, sus ojos grises brillantes, su barbilla puntiaguda y labios finos y… le resultaba imposible sentir eso por alguien que se parecía tanto a su hijo.

Así que dos años atrás decidió que lo que sentía era rabia…, por estarle agradecida por salvarla, ya que eso significaba que le agradecía haberla humillado y violado. Por haberla tenido en ese sitio cuando podía haberla liberado desde que la llevó a su casa después de comprarla. Porque la alejó de su hogar, de sus amigos, de sus ideales, la volvió una cobarde y todo por su imposibilidad de hablar claro y hacer las cosas bien.

¿Había querido salvarla? _¡Ja!_ Hermione quería reírse en su cara sobre eso, podía haber hecho más, podía haberla liberado, pero sus hormonas y prejuicios pudieron más que eso y ahora se encontraba en un mundo que era suyo y al que fue exiliada, por algo que él también le dio. Esa parte no la resentía, no podía detestarlo por darle a su hijo, pero sí podía hacerlo por todo lo demás. Y lo hacía, así conscientemente supiera que no tenia razón. Inconscientemente quería guerra, venganza. Libertad. Sabía que él era el único que podría dársela, la había condenado a ello desde que el bastardo la obligó a llamarlo _"Amo"_ y ella ahora lo necesitaba. Y ahora lo tendría…

Esa era la razón por la que había llegado ese sitio, por eso que le faltaba y que solo conseguiría con su muerte o sus palabras… por nada más.

* * *

><p>Hola… espero que haya alguien allí todavía. Lo sé, vengo como con tres meses de retraso con la secuela pero les prometo que entre mil cosas me fue imposible realizarla hasta este momento. Espero les haya gustado, no creo que vaya a ser un fic muy largo, aunque todavía no tengo el número exacto de capítulos.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba parada al lado de Harry frente a un corredor que parecía interminable en el primer piso. De nuevo, nunca lo había visto, era tan tenebroso y oscuro, casi podía oler el miedo y el asco que irradiaba alrededor, sus lados estaban faltos de luz salvo las antorchas que colgaban a los lados y el piso, a diferencia de los pisos de mármol del Ministerio de Magia, era de completa piedra sin pulir.<p>

-¿Estás segura de esto? - Le preguntó Harry por enésima vez y ella quiso rodar los ojos tan fuertemente que se salieran de su cara y cayeran en el suelo, pero apreciaba sus ojos, así que evitó hacerlo.

-¿Es por mí la razón de ese juicio? - Le interrogó girando su cara para mirarlo, tenía los ojos tan fríos como el auror que la había acompañado al Ministerio de Magia. Se estremeció a causa de ello.

-No solamente, aunque si la mayor parte, no se demostró que mató a nadie por las pruebas que se le hicieron en su varita, aunque haya emitido varias imperdonables. Lo hubiésemos liberado por su ayuda a la causa, pero después de lo que nos enteramos de ti… eso quedó en vano. Después compró otra mujer muggle - informó y Hermione quiso tragarse la amargura que acompañaba a ese pensamiento, por supuesto que tenía que haberlo hecho, el señorito no podía ver un condenado elfo domestico y le encantaba humillar a los nacidos de muggles. Bastardo -. Pero Lacey está bien, cuando terminó la guerra él la entregó y no dio testimonio de ningún tipo de maltrato físico ni sexual…

-¿Es decir que éste juicio simplemente es por mi supuesta muerte?

-Y por…

-Lo sé… - dijo y pasó una mano por su cara pidiendo paciencia, si volvía a escuchar esa palabra explotaría -. Estoy viva y no declararé contra él…

-Hermione…

-¿En cuál cuarto está? - Le interrumpió con su pregunta porque no quería, no soportaba continuar con esa conversación. Harry la guió por el corredor hasta la quinta puerta, cada una tenía otro de los aurores estatuas con la varita firmemente tomada.

-Es ésta. - Señaló el sitio y se adelantó un paso pero ella tomó su antebrazo e hizo que volteara a verla.

-Quiero ir sola…

-No - negó rápidamente y ella sonrió burlonamente.

-Harry… sé protegerme por mí misma, lo sabes… - _"__Y __no __me __has __cuidado __por __muchos __años__"_, pensó pero no lo dijo sino que observó como él apretaba manilla con más fuerza de la necesaria por un par de segundos. Después la liberó y se alejó.

-Estaré afuera, solo un grito o un golpe y pasaré y lo mataré con mi propia varita. - Hermione vio la furia de su mirada y el rictus de sus labios y entendió que no estaba mintiendo, negó con la cabeza triste de nuevo por la violencia que irradiaba su amigo y acarició su mejilla.

-Está bien, Harry, la guerra acabó - le susurró y lo observó sonreír ligeramente, aunque no abrió la boca ni hizo un gesto de querer hablar o asentir a su declaración.

Ella esperó que quitaran los encantamientos que estaban en la puerta y que la abrieran para entrar. Ya dando un paso dentro y cerrando la puerta se sintió como si entrara en otra realidad, el espacio era incluso más pequeño que la habitación a la que la habían metido un par de horas atrás; de nuevo no había ventanas alrededor, pero en este caso ni siquiera había mesas ni sillas. Draco estaba en la pared frente a la puerta, encadenado, con cadenas cortas y envueltas entre las muñecas y en los tobillos.

Él no había levantado la mirada, como si simplemente no le importara quién hubiese entrado; llevaba la ropa sucia, el cabello grasoso y más largo de lo que recordaba, sus hombros estaban caídos y ya no llenos de la majestuosidad o arrogancia que había aprendido a conocer tan bien.

-Amo - dijo pero con un tono tan sarcástico y cruel que le sorprendió hasta a sí misma. Draco levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, los ojos más grandes de lo normal mirándola como si fuera una especie de aparición, pero solo por un segundo, después tomó una actitud incluso más desapasionada de la que había visto en el pasado.

-No soy tu amo, te liberé hace años… - le respondió con un brillo de rabia en la mirada y Hermione sintió que sus labios se apretaban en respuesta, escuchando las palabras de libertad de su boca pero no creyéndolas del todo, ya que no se había sentido así, sino como si hubiese un hilo existente entre ellos que no se había roto desde que se fue.

-¿Me liberaste? - Le interrogó acercándose y sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Él enarcó una ceja mirando la varita y después a su cara con expresión tranquila, como si no le importara lo que estuviera haciendo.

-¿Has venido a matarme, Granger? - Preguntó sonriendo burlonamente -. Hubieses esperado un par de horas más y no tendrías que molestarte, la horca se encargará de hacerlo y no te ensangrentarás tus manos Gryffindor…

Ella apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mandíbula mientras se acercaba un par de pasos cortos hasta donde estaba.

-No he venido a matarte - le respondió revisando la varita -, solo estoy mostrando tu libertad, una varita robada y años de persecución.

-Pero estás viva - refutó con una especie de siseo y con un rastro de vida que no estaba allí antes. Hermione asintió y guardó su varita en el bolsillo, no quería descontrolarse y no era por eso por lo que estaba allí -. ¿Qué es lo haces aquí? - Le inquirió y ella se giró sin saber qué contestar, esa seguridad que tenía de las razones por las que estaba allí se había desaparecido cuando lo vio encadenado en la pared o quizás cuando observó el desapasionamiento de su mirada. La venganza no servía si a él no le dolía y la libertad… estaba cada vez más difusa.

-Al final he incumplido tus órdenes, he aparecido frente a ti aunque no quisieras volver a verme nunca… - Se giró para encararlo y lo encontró mirando a un punto en la pared -. Mala esclava, Hermione… - reclamó burlonamente -, pero no te preocupes al final ganamos y lo aseguré antes de venir, así que no la incumplí completamente… - Draco la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Tan idiota como siempre, ansiando ser valiente… - gruñó mirándola con algo parecido a furia, o lo hubiere si la falta de interés no estuviese dentro de los orbes grises -. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Granger?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te agradeciera? - Lo escuchó bufar irónicamente.

-¿Una maldita Gryffindor? Ni en un millón de años… - Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza y se acercó un paso más a él.

-He intercedido por ti… - le dijo y lo miró con furia cuando lo escuchó carcajearse, un sonido hiriente y falta de algún tipo de calidez.

-No te hubieses preocupado, no me importa si vivo o muero… ya todo es igual.

Ella lo miró confundida por un segundo pero se negó a sentirse compasiva o a tener algún tipo de empatía por alguien que no mostró simpatía por su propia sangre. Terminó de cubrir las distancias que los separaban, hasta quedar a varios centímetros de distancia, y buscó en su cartera la otra parte de su venganza, reclamo, lo que sea que fuera eso. La colocó frente a los ojos de él y se sorprendió cuando lo vio mirando la imagen fijamente, con un destello de dolor e interés en su mirada.

-_Eso_ nació. _Eso_ es lo único bueno que salió de ti, Draco Malfoy y es mío, quería que lo vieras por única vez, quería incumplir tu última orden, hacerte ver que existe y es amado. No como tú.

Draco la miró fijamente y ella dejó caer la foto al suelo, tirándola a sus pies, sabiendo que allí iba a quedar por siempre.

-Adiós, Malfoy - dijo y giró hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué? - Le preguntó y ella se detuvo al sonido de su voz y la pregunta -. ¿Por qué hablar a mi favor cuando me odias tanto? Hubiese sido preferible permitir que me mataran y así serias libre…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y la bajó por un instante antes de girarla y mirarlo sobre su hombro.

-No me gusta tener deudas, te salvaré como lo hiciste tú una vez y después me olvidaré de ti, para siempre…

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y después ella giró su cabeza y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Harry estaba parado frente a la puerta mirando fijamente y en guardia por cualquier hecho. Ella sonrió ligeramente cuando lo vio y caminó a su lado.

-¿Todo listo? - Preguntó y ella asintió ligeramente.

-¿A qué hora es la audiencia?

-Hermione…

-Tengo que hacerlo, Harry, no puedo dejar que él muera por mi causa, no ahora. - No cuando por fin se sentía libre, y que sabía que más que venganza esa forma de justicia era mejor, darle lo mismo que le dio y saldarlo todo.

-No lo entiendo - refunfuñó pasando una mano por su cara y suspirando como si se estuviese rindiendo -. En una hora es el juicio, pero antes de eso hay algo que tengo que mostrarte. - Hermione asintió y lo siguió hasta fuera del laberinto que eran esa entrada al área de detenidos.

Cuando salieron ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se encontró a Ronald esperándola con expresión preocupada y emocionada. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que recordaba; a diferencia de Harry su cabello estaba largo y lo amarraba con una especie de coleta; tenía una cicatriz en la ceja derecha pero de resto era exactamente como lo recordaba. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió a sus brazos sin importarle nada, la gente o el odio que había alrededor.

-¡Herms! - Gritó él cuando la cogió en sus brazos y le dio una pequeña vuelta -. ¡Por Dios, creí que estabas muerta! Pero estás bien… estás aquí… - Ella asintió y lo abrazó de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos, había extrañado a sus dos amigos terriblemente. Ron había sido la última persona que vio antes que la atraparan, le había cubierto la espalda por un ataque de un mortifago y él le había sonreído cuando evitó que le golpeara un _Desmaius_, cuando se había girado la habían aturdido y llevado del lugar sin que pudiera defenderse o reaccionar.

-Estoy bien - susurró y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ahora todo será igual - le respondió y ella sonrió con añoranza al recordar que unas palabras similares habían sido pronunciadas por Harry, pero esa vez no quiso refutarla tan rápidamente como lo hizo con el pelinegro, ansiaba darles un poco de felicidad.

-¿Y cómo está Ginny? ¿Luna? ¡Por Merlín, tienen tanto que contarme! - Dijo emocionada y se dejó llevar por ellos hasta una oficina.

-Están todos bien, están locos por verte, Harry envió un Patronus al momento de saber que apareciste - comenzó a relatar Ronald -, aunque la mayoría ya vienen en camino para el juicio de Malfoy. - Las últimas palabras las dijo con resentimiento, más del habitual cuando hablaban en el pasado del rubio.

-Cuéntenme qué paso, cómo ganamos, todo lo que me perdí…

Ronald y Harry se miraron antes de comenzar a relatar los eventos de la guerra.

=.=

Hermione observaba sentada en uno de los asientos de las gradas del Tribunal de Wizengamot en el décimo nivel del Ministerio de Magia. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla en el centro de la habitación, atado mágicamente a ella. Había un grupo de diez personas en el lado derecho y un mago que ella no conocía que actuaba como fiscal en contra del caso del rubio. Lo estaban acusando de sus acciones de Mortifago además de comerciar con nacidos de muggle, violación y homicidio.

Harry, reticentemente, había declarado a su favor, sobre la participación de Malfoy en la guerra, al parecer desde que ella se fue él había conseguido a su amigo y había pasado varios datos importantes, incluso un par de ellos evitaron una emboscada donde muchos aurores e incluso el propio Harry hubiese muerto.

Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse, sobre todo recordando todo lo que Harry y Ron le contaron anteriormente sobre esos cinco años; la sangre derramada, los amigos muertos, la locura de ese hombre por el poder y por quitar todo lo que le estorbaba. Tanto dolor que le hacía preguntar si alguna vez volvería ser todo igual, si se podría olvidar, superar y seguir adelante. Incluso Seamus había muerto, su antiguo novio por unos seis meses y la persona con la que perdió la virginidad, falleció en la última batalla. Se había sentido triste y nostálgica al escuchar esa noticia, si bien no lo había amado si había compartido con él una relación medianamente normal, lo que pudiera llamarse así en una guerra, y era un total desperdicio sin hablar de la injusticia su muerte.

-¿Niega usted haber comprado mujeres nacidas de muggles para satisfacerse sexualmente? - Preguntó el fiscal y Hermione se estremeció con fuerza, todos a su alrededor, los cuales eran pocos, gracias a Merlín, retuvieron su aliento esperando la respuesta.

-No lo niego - respondió Malfoy con hastío, era como si quisiera que lo mataran. Bastardo, quería llevarse su venganza y libertad por su cabezonería.

-¿Niega usted haber matado a dos de las mujeres que compró para satisfacerse sexualmente? ¿Elvira Clawson y Hermione Granger? - Draco abrió la boca y ella se levantó para intervenir antes de que terminara de arruinarlos a todos.

-No lo hizo - dijo y vio como los jurados se removieron incómodos y asombrados mirándola. Maldijo a Harry de nuevo por no querer interceder y no decir la verdad desde el principio.

-¡Orden! - Gritó el Jefe del Tribunal con un movimiento de varitas y mirándola a ella fijamente -. ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy me liberó y fingió mi muerte para que nadie me ubicara, igual que hizo con Elvira que se encuentra a salvo en América. - Escuchó que el revuelo seguía pero ella solo podía mirarlo a él fijamente, que la observaba con furia y algo parecido a resignación.

-¿Y por qué habría hecho eso? - Ella escuchó la pregunta y observó el brillo burlón de su mirada, algo parecido a un reto de que contara de su _"__eso__"_, lo que le costó su libertad.

-Quizás por la misma razón por la cual le dio los datos a Harry - declaró en vez, era una suerte que ella no haya tenido que beber _verisetum_ -, obtener protección si la guerra no acababa en el lado a que le iba, yo soy, después de todo, la amiga de Harry Potter, era una buena forma de congraciarse. Tal vez porque estaba aburrido y no le había caído tan mal en la escuela o a lo mejor porque… - _me__amaba_, las palabras se atragantaron en su pecho como siempre que las recordaba y en ese momento sintió que la presión de sus ojos era demasiada y desvió la mirada. Por muchos años había aprendido a ignorar esa revelación que vio a causa del hechizo, no valía de nada y no la creía. Por lo menos así se convencía -. No puedo saber qué estaba pensando Draco Malfoy, Señor, pero lo que sí puedo garantizar es que nunca fui dañada; fui protegida y dejada en libertad, al igual que Elvira.

Lo miró dejándole claro que su deuda estaba pagada y él parpadeó ligeramente en respuesta. Se sentó en la grada y respondió todas las preguntas que le hacían, el fiscal, el jurado y el juez; Harry trató de protegerla sacando a todas las personas de la sala, solo quedaron Ron y su familia, y el propio pelinegro. Ella lo contó todo, lo único que dejó fuera fue la existencia de Matt, ese era su secreto, pero el resto si lo informó; sobre su encierro, como la sacaron y Malfoy la forzó y después dijo que había sido virgen, aunque evitó contar sobre sus otros encuentros, solo de forma muy sucinta narró que fue a su casa y la liberó, como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio, no después de esperar a que ella saliera embarazada.

Ella esperó a que el jurado decidiera, por lo que pareció muchísimo tiempo, junto a Harry y Ron, ambos estaban tensos de la furia y se veían como si quisieran matarla a ella y a Malfoy. No le importaba.

-Debías dejar que lo mataran - explotó Ron y ella sonrió.

-Me volvería como ellos - dijo y vio como la miraba incrédulo -. Esto es lo que tiene que pasar, chicos, mucho ha sucedido y no somos los mismos, pero una de las cosas que nos debe caracterizar es la justicia… Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Él…

-Fue mi sufrimiento, no el de ustedes… - les interrumpió -, déjenlo ir…

-¿Entonces por qué no regresas a casa? - Le preguntó Harry y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados al escuchar el jadeo de asombro de Ron, no había querido que se enteraran todos aún. Abrió la boca pero en ese momento el jurado se calló y se levantaron demostrando que habían decidido. El juez llamó al orden y después del protocolo habló el jurado encargado, un hombre de casi sesenta años.

-Nosotros declaramos al mago Draco Malfoy, inocente de los cargos de asesinato de Elvira Clawson y Hermione Granger, y dado los atenuantes a su conducta por los servicios prestados al Comisionado Harry Potter y a la causa contra Lord Voldemort, así como la ayuda prestada a las magas antes nombradas, se libera de sus acusaciones, aunque estará en un periodo de observación por los aurores escogidos por este tribunal durante el lapso de dos años, tiempo que podrían ser evaluados y alargado por orden de la superioridad. Es todo.

En ese momento se liberaron las cuerdas invisibles que lo tenían atado y Hermione se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala sin volver a verlo una vez más, sintiendo que la carga que tenía era liberada para siempre.

-Vamos a casa - le pidió Ron y ella asintió tranquilamente, cuando el jurado comenzó a deliberar la Señora Molly y el Señor Arthur se fueron diciendo que iban a organizar una cena de celebración por su regreso.

Cuando salieron del Tribunal y pasaron por el Departamento de Misterios ella se estremeció al recordar la batalla que hubo allí y como perdieron a Sirius, en ese momento recordó a su familia y se giró hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Harry? - Llamó - ¿Podrías organizar todo para irme a casa mañana en la mañana? - Ambos fruncieron el ceño pero asintieron un segundo después y la guiaron fuera del Ministerio para aparecerse frente a la madriguera.

Ella sonrió de la emoción inmediatamente cuando al aparecerse vio a sus amigos; abrazó a Luna, a Neville, a George, Ginny, Dean y sonrió con ellos mientras la guiaban hacia la sala hablando apresuradamente y preguntándole una y otra vez cómo le había ido y qué había hecho en ese tiempo.

Comieron una hora después y rió y habló con cada uno de ellos, aunque por dentro estuviera preocupada y asustada por Elvira y su hijo, ellas normalmente utilizaban teléfonos celulares pero incluso habían renunciado a esa forma de comunicación. En su corazón imaginaba que estaban bien, pero igual el miedo de que la necesitaran y no estuviera allí era demasiado para callarlo.

-Entonces Dean me pidió matrimonio hace un año después de una gran batalla y acepté - dijo Ginny y Hermione parpadeó asombrada apartando su preocupación y mirando a Harry que hablaba con Luna y Dean, se veía normal, más frío pero tranquilo.

-Pero… ¿y Harry? - Preguntó en voz baja.

-Me cansé de esperarlo - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, él tenía una lucha más grande y más importante que yo, no lo juzgué pero el amor se acabó. Mi madre siempre había dicho que en las guerras crecen los amores más fuertes porque pueden ser acabados por un momento y así sucedió con mi amor por Dean, creció y no se detuvo, y acabó el que sentía por Harry…

Asintió y observó a su amigo preguntándose si el suyo también habría muerto de la misma manera.

-¿Eres feliz? - Preguntó Hermione girando a ver a su amiga.

-Sí, y lo seré más cuando toda esta transición haya acabado, odio tener todavía que ocultarme, Dean es muy protector…

Ella sonrió por eso y siguió comiendo escuchando como fue la ceremonia y negando con la cabeza al escuchar que el vestido de novia había sido de color vino y que se casaron en una casa oculta sin más invitados que sus padres, sus hermanos y Harry.

Después de la cena se alejó de las personas, salió de la madriguera buscando respirar el aire libre y el bullicio, ahora no estaba tan acostumbrada a ello, siempre trataban de vivir lo más alejadas de la población posible, sin hacer dudar, sin nada que la perturbara o hiciera creer que estaban siendo seguidos. Hasta ese día.

Se sentó en la grama y miró al cielo mientras bebía un poco de ponche que había preparado Molly, era extraño ya no pertenecer a ese sitio, estar hasta incomoda con personas con las que había crecido. Aunque ahora solo pertenecía a un solo lugar, con una personita hermosa que debía estarla extrañando; sintió que su corazón volvía a retorcerse y buscó dentro de su túnica otra fotografía, había llevado varias, algo estúpido considerando que estaba protegiéndolo pero un impulso dentro de su ser hizo que se lo enseñara por una vez a Malfoy, diciéndole que él necesitaba verlo, así fuera a través de un papel.

Sonrió al mirar la carita soñadora y risueña de su hijo, en la imagen estaba montado en unos caballitos de metal con Hermione abrazándolo y ambos sonriendo. Esa se la habían tomado en uno de esos períodos extraños que se sintieron lo suficiente tranquilas para sacarlo a un parque de diversiones. Matt había reído y disfrutado tanto que cuando se iban empezó a llorar ya que quería seguir paseando, lo entendía, su hijo se aburría de huir todo el tiempo y estar encerrado.

-¿Y esa fotografía? - Escuchó la voz de Harry a su lado y se tensó al sentirlo sentarse a su lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Lo miró y lo vio quedarse paralizado observando la imagen, incluso con la poca luz era imposible que no viera al niño y que no descubriera el parecido con su padre, imposible también que ella siguiera ocultándolo.

-Es mi hijo - dijo y se la pasó, las palabras de Malfoy habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza, tanto por lo cruel de ellas como por lo ciertas que eran y le hacían actuar más titubeante y sentir que los nervios la atacaban.

"_¿Ellos amaran su cabello rubio y encantadores ojos grises?"_

Por mucho tiempo temió ese momento ya que no soportaría que las personas que amaba rechazaran a su bebé, no después de todo lo que luchó para protegerlo y amarlo, no cuando ella lo había hecho a pesar de todas las condiciones de su nacimiento. Harry miraba la foto totalmente concentrado y pálido, sin moverse ni un milímetro y ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían en respuesta.

-Es mío… - susurró sintiendo que respiraba aceleradamente y que posterior a eso se quedaba sin aire cuando lo vio levantar su mano y acariciar la foto, el lado en el que ella se encontraba abrazándolo, la unión de ambos encima del caballito.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… - dijo todavía tocando la imagen.

-No puedo volver aquí por él, no es seguro, aún no… - susurró y lo vio asentir.

-Lo haré seguro de nuevo, Hermione, lo haré para que vuelvas con él - dijo y le entregó la fotografía y ella sintió que una lágrima escapaba de su mejilla.

-Se llama Matthew Harry…, no podía evitar llamarlo como tú… - confesó y lo observó sonreír ligeramente -, lo llamamos Matt.

-Es un buen nombre.

-Obsequio de Dios… - informó ella -, eso es lo que significa y eso es lo que fue, sin importar las circunstancias de su concepción o quién es su padre… - Acarició la foto y la guardó en su túnica sin pronunciar palabra por unos minutos.

-¿Por eso te liberó? - Interrogó por fin y ella asintió.

-Cuando se dio cuenta. Al quedar embarazada yo era prescindible, me matarían…

-Así que si lo hizo para protegerte - dijo pensativo y Hermione giró la mirada hacia el frente de nuevo -. ¿Por qué haría eso? - Ella no pronunció palabra, solo miró al horizonte y lo escuchó suspirar -. Espero que regreses, quiero conocerlo…

Con esa declaración ella empezó a llorar libremente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias… pensé que… que lo rechazarías… - dijo balbuceando y limpió sus lágrimas todavía temblando.

-Es tu hijo, nunca lo rechazaré, ninguno de nosotros lo haría. Nos escribiremos y te diré cuando es seguro, aunque nadie lo dañará, Hermione, puedes volver cuando quieras… - Ella asintió y limpió sus mejillas completamente.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?

-Bien, faltan muchos juicios y hay focos…

-No, no Harry el comisionado, Harry el hombre… Ginny me contó que se casó - comentó mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí - respondió y giró la cabeza -, no puedo reclamarle nada, yo fui quien la alejó…

-Lo siento… ¿Todavía… la amas? - Preguntó titubeante. Harry miró hacia el horizonte por unos segundos y ella entendió que no iba a contestar esa pregunta, no quiso insistir ya que había varias suyas que no había contestado.

Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió ligeramente cuando vio a Ron caminando hacia ellos y sentándose a su lado, pasando una mano por su espalda entrecruzándola con una de las de Harry, juntos los tres como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaban.

Unos minutos después todos estaban riendo al recordar tiempos más fáciles, como cuando descubrieron al hermano de Hagrid en el bosque y la fijación que tuvo con Hermione. Según Ron todavía suspiraba cuando se mencionaba su nombre, al parecer no lo había superado nunca.

=.=

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, se fue con Harry y Ron hacia el ministerio para tomar el traslador que la llevaría con su hijo de nuevo. Se despidió de Ron con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-Adiós, extraña, regresa pronto - le dijo besando su mejilla de nuevo y ella asintió sonriendo, si Harry se había vuelto más frío, Ron no se quedaba atrás, seguía siendo igual de tosco, pero era otro hombre, más fuerte y duro.

-Adiós, extraño, te extrañaré… - le susurró y después giró hacia los brazos de Harry para envolverlos con fuerza. Suspiró hondo y sonrió ligeramente -. Escríbeme, ambos… - le pidió mirando a Ron todavía entre los brazos de Harry -, volveré de vacaciones o ustedes irán a casa, les iré enviando mi nueva dirección…

-Cuenta con ello, no te desharás de nosotros tan pronto… - se burló Ron y ella sonrió ligeramente y miró a los alrededores del Ministerio.

-¿Harry? - Preguntó en un arranque. Él la miró instándola a hablar -. ¿Podrías vigilarlo?

Él la miró y se tensó en el acto -. No permitiré que se acerque a ti - le juró con voz fría y Ron se enderezó como si estuviese secundando esa declaración.

-No es eso… - dijo y miró hacia el vacio -, él me dio medios para subsistir, yo no le di nada… solo quiero que estés pendiente, solo eso te pido. - Iba a hablar pero lo pensó mejor en el último momento y asintió suspirando hondo.

-Está bien - aceptó al final. Ella les sonrió a ambos antes de tomar el cepillo de diente que serviría de traslador y sentir el retorcijón que evidenciaba que estaba viajando a otro sitio.

Abrió los ojos cuando tocó tierra firme y observó los dos funcionarios del Departamento de Magia del Ministerio Americano sintiéndose un poco mareada. Firmó el papeleo de viaje intercontinental y media hora después se desapareció rumbo a casa, a su vida.

Observó el pequeño porche amarillo y las luces del cielo que ya estaban oscureciendo; escuchó hacia los alrededores en guardia como siempre hacia y cuando reconoció que estaba todo en orden salió del callejón que generalmente usaba para aparecerse y caminó hacia la casa.

Entró y lo primero que escuchó fue la tonada de la radio con una música country, de las favoritas de Elvira desde que llegó a ese país. Caminó hacia la cocina y sonrió al ver a su hijo sentado en la mesa dibujando, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió más ampliamente al ver el gesto de concentración en su cara; tenía tantas cosas de _él_que todavía le asombraba, su cabello liso, aunque de color miel, los ojos grises, sus labios finos y barbilla puntiaguda; pero de Hermione tenía las líneas en su ceño cuando estaba preocupado, molesto o concentrado y su nariz.

-Hermione… - levantó la mirada para encontrar el alivio en la expresión de Elvira que casi deja caer el plato que estaba lavando.

-¡Mami! - Gritó Matt levantando la mirada y dejando todo tirado para correr hasta donde se encontraba y tirársele encima. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo cargó con un poco de dificultad, ya estaba tan grande que todavía no creía que tenía casi cinco años.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor - le susurró acariciando su cabello.

-Tía no me quería decir dónde estabas y yo te quería mostrar mi dibujo, yo quería que llegaras y me dijo que te tardarías un poco y que si me portaba bien que cuando llegaras me ibas a dar un regalo y… - Se apartó y la miró emocionado hablando atropelladamente como cada vez que hacia cuando estaba emocionado por algo - ¡Mamá! Salté y volé… ¡volé! - Gritó brincando como si fuera a repetir el movimiento. Hermione levantó la mirada y observó a Elvira asentir.

-Eso es porque eres tan inteligente y vas a ser un mago maravilloso - le respondió emocionada por lo rápido de su desarrollo, generalmente era a los cinco años que se mostraban esos avances, él ni siquiera los había cumplido todavía.

-¡Y te lo perdiste! - Gritó recriminatoriamente aunque un momento después estaba saltando alrededor de ella como si quisiera volar de nuevo para que lo viera.

-Lo siento… - respondió cogiéndolo y abrazándolo con fuerza -. Prometo que no me lo perderé de nuevo… - le dijo y lo sintió envolviendo con sus pequeños bracitos su cuello y sonreír divertido porque le estaba haciendo cosquilla.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Elvira con voz ansiosa y Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

-Somos libres… - le dijo y la escuchó respirar profundamente y vio como sus ojos se humedecían. Ella volvió a observar a su niño y acarició su cabello colocándolo para atrás mientras él hablaba sobre todo lo que se había perdido el día anterior.

Hermione aunque asentía solo podía mirarlo, sin escuchar lo que decía. Solo podía agradecer al cielo de que no tenían que huir más y que podría crear un mundo a salvo para él, donde todos fueran libres por fin… para siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

_**Ale21:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y siento la larga espera. **Gi:** Hola, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya enganchado. **Saki:** Gracias a ti por leerla y por tus palabras, espero no desilusionar. Esas son las preguntas, nos leemos_

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba observando su imagen frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, en su casa ubicada en el <em>Lower Garden District en New Orleans<em>. Llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad desde un par de semanas después de haber regresado de Londres, tres años atrás. La había visitado anteriormente junto con Elvira y Matt cuando estaban huyendo, pero solo habían conseguido quedarse un par de semanas, la paranoia casi había acabado con ambas; después de todo, era la ciudad de mayor población mágica en Estados Unidos.

Pocos sabían que el verdadero causante del Huracán Katrina, había sido el resultado de una disputa bastante agerrida entre dos familias antiguas, los _Gasp _y _Mandronis_, los cuales, según había escuchado, no tenían nada que envidiarle a la historia de Romeo y Julieta, incluso el Ministerio de Magia tuvo que interceder en el asunto para evitar nuevos siniestros. Alguien le había dicho una vez que Shakespeare se había inspirado de ellos para crear esa historia, en uno de sus viajes mágicos. Pero ella no quiso escuchar nada al respecto.

Había varias razones por la que habían elegido esa ciudad para habitar cuando habían dejado de huir; en primer lugar, Matt, quería que tuviese algo de sus raíces. Ciertamente, Elvira y ella le mostraban parte de ese mundo, le enseñaban de magia y lo educaban lo mejor que podían para que la entendiera y protegiera su don, sobretodo que lo mantuviera en secreto, resguardado de ojos curiosos y personas que no lo entenderían; pero él necesitaba tener también personas de su edad que estuviesen pasando por su misma situación.

En segundo lugar; Elvira, quería que su amiga continuara con su vida, y no iba a conseguirlo si seguía ocultándose de mundo, aunque en ese aspecto aún no había tenido éxito y no sabía cuánto le tomaría para que ocurriera, si alguna vez lo hiciese. Incluso había tenido la esperanza que congeniara con Harry, se veía que él sentía interés por ella, y a veces los encontraba hablando, solo que eso no pasaba de allí y ya estaba perdiendo hasta las esperanzas.

En tercer lugar; por todos ellos, incluyéndose a sí misma; habían pasado tanto tiempo huyendo sin poder separar el amigo del enemigo, que temía que sino paraban nunca iban a poder hacerlo. Así que escogió una ciudad con alto volumen de población mágica, dónde podrían volver a confiar y vivir finalmente.

Habían comenzado con lo pequeño, una visita a la casa de un niño que asistía a la misma escuela elemental muggle propenso a desastres del tipo "toqué un papel y se incendió sin querer"; una reunión en el grupo _Magos por la libertad_; un trabajo normal y estable; Elvira de ayudante en una floristería y ella de asistente en una librería, era una especie de trabajo mediocre; pero el dueño había resultado no serlo, Joshua, mago, tenía una sección secreta de libros mágicos, unos ojos negros que la cautivaban cada vez que la veía, un cuerpo de infarto que le hacía bastante dudoso pensar que en realidad era un total nerd y… agradecidamente para su libido, ninguna acompañante. Hasta que llegó ella.

Le había costado dar el siguiente paso con él, había estado más de seis meses insistiéndole por una cita, cada vez se había negado porque le parecía extraño hacer algo tan normal después de todo lo que había ocurrido con su vida. Todo el resentimiento que albergaba en su interior se había liberado un poco cuando había pagado a Malfoy, pero igual una parte quedaba allí; sin embargo una noche había claudicado y lo había besado después de cerrar la librería. Ella no era una cobarde, merecía ser feliz y continuar con su vida, así que había dado ese paso.

Habían tenido dos años de relaciones antes de que le propusiera matrimonio, lo cual conllevó a una decisión calculada donde había analizado los pros y los contras.

Entre los pros estaba que la amaba a ella y a su hijo, siendo lo último una de las cosas más importantes, ese siempre iba a ser un temor que iba a albergar en su ser, que no quisieran a Matt, así que le encantaba no preocuparse más por ello. También se había ganado el cariño del rubio, Dios, eso era lo más importante que todo, nunca obligaría a su hijo a estar con alguien al que no apreciara, lo que agradecidamente, no era el caso. Estaba bien establecido económicamente con su librería, y aunque podría sonar frío valorar eso como un pro en una decisión para casarse, había que tomar en cuenta que había habido veces en todos esos años de huida que habían pasado días sin comer, cuando no habían podido conseguir unas monedas o habían tenido que salir despavoridas de un sitio sin poder siquiera recoger las pocas cosas que habían conseguido recopilar. Incluso con su cartera hechizada donde tenía lo imprescindible pasaban necesidades. La comida no se mantenía por siempre y el dinero se acababa eventualmente.

Entre los contra estaba que él no sabía su pasado, la procedencia de Matt, nunca pudo contárselo, así que más o menos había asumido como un contra que no la conocía realmente. Aunque se había excusado en que su vida actual era distinta a años atrás, y que no quería que Joshua la mirara como algunas veces encontraba a Harry o Ron haciéndolo, con compasión, como si fuera peor lo que ella vivió a lo que ellos sobrevivieron, ¡ellos fueron los que lucharon contra Voldemort y salvaron a la comunidad mágica de Europa! Lo que ella había vivido no era nada, nada, comparado con eso.

Imbéciles… por eso no podía decirle nada a Joshua, lo asesinaría si la miraba de esa forma aunque fuera por un segundo.

De resto no había muchos contras; era amable, la hacia sentir deseada y apreciada; podían discutir horas sobre libros y poseían muchas afinidades. Ella lo quería, mucho, así que en ese punto había dejado de analizar todo y había contestado que sí.

Así que ahora se encontraba aquí, viendo su vestido de novia, bastante simple en realidad, como era toda esa ceremonia que se realizaría en pocos minutos. Donde se convertiría en la señora de Joshua McClaude.

-¿Hermione? –Giró su cabeza al escuchar la voz que Elvira y sonrió ligeramente.

-Te ves hermosa… -le comentó al verla usando su vestido lila y con su cabello negro ondulado cayendo alrededor de su cara.

El vestido era recatado y con corte alto, lo suficiente para que solo se viera una línea de las cicatrices que rodeaban su pecho, las cuales nunca había observado en su totalidad. Sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción aunque sabía que también estaba asustada. Llevaba asustada desde que le había dicho que se casaba un par de meses atrás.

-Tú también –le respondió Elvira sonriendo ligeramente-. Ya es hora de irnos…

Hermione asintió y miró los alrededores de su habitación, ahora vivirían con Joshua en su casa en _French Quarter_, pero esa casa siempre sería apreciada por ella, fue la primera en la que vivió por más de una temporada después de casi diez años.

-¿Está todo empacado? –le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Lo está… -contestó Elvira apartando la mirada-. Lo de ustedes…

-¿Y lo tuyo? –insistió.

-No creo que Joshua quiera…

-Elvira… -le interrumpió caminando a su lado y colocando una mano sobre su mejilla-. Tú eres mi familia, junto con Matt y ahora Joshua, vivirás en mi casa…

-No es correcto… -refunfuñó bajando la mirada.

-Lo es… Joshua y yo hablamos y él está más que de acuerdo, tenemos una habitación para ti esperándote, ¿y quién quita? Quizás la próxima seas tú, conseguirás un buen hombre que te quiera, solo tienes un año más que yo, Elvi, eres joven y hermosa y…

-Y arruinada… no se te olvide eso. Con cicatrices que nadie podría ver sin sentir nauseas…

-No digas eso… -le rogó bajando su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Harry está abajo esperándote… Los demás ya están en el sitio de la ceremonia.

-¿Es por eso por lo que subiste? ¿Para huir de él? –le preguntó directamente y la sintió dar un brinco sobresaltada-. Elvi…

-Iré por polvo Flu hacia la casa de Joshua para ver que todo esté bien organizado, me llevaré a Matt conmigo… No tardes…

Hermione se quedó allí por unos segundos viendo cómo su mejor amiga desaparecía. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, odió a los Mortifagos hasta lo indecible por el daño que le habían causado. No había sido justo para ella, aunque ninguna parte de esa situación lo había sido.

Por lo menos fue rescatada de una muerte inminente, ese pensamiento causó que arrugara la cara, ya que sabía quién la había rescatado de ello, y trataba, insistentemente, que no ocupara ni un pensamiento de su cabeza, no valía la pena ni lo necesitaba.

Bajó las escaleras y sonrió ligeramente al llegar al final y encontrar a Harry esperándola vestido de gala.

-Tengo un amigo tan apuesto… -comentó y él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… -respondió y ella le rodó los ojos.

-Estás tan lleno de… -se calló y soltó una risilla-. Gracias por estar aquí…

-¿Crees que me perdería esto? –le preguntó acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

De verdad debería agradecerle, sabía lo fuerte que había estado trabajando de vuelta a Londres para terminar de restablecer el orden, como tanto había repetido una y otra vez. La verdad la había ido a visitar pocas veces, pero cada una de ellas más significativa que otra, en su cumpleaños, había pasado una navidad con ellas, aunque debió ausentarse mucho antes de lo pensado al principio por una emergencia y en algunas vacaciones. Incluso las había acompañado a Disney World con Matt, lo cual fue muy emocionante para el niño, se tomaba muy en serio su papel de tío.

-No creí que este día llegaría… -le comentó Hermione y lo sintió asentir, la sensación de normalidad los atormentaba a ambos y estaba asfixiándolos-. ¿Y Ron? –le preguntó liberándolo.

Su amigo pelirrojo tenía una relación desde unos años atrás con Hannah, pero aún no habían formalizado nada.

-Está ya en casa de Joshua con todos, incluso los pequeños Bill y Fred te están esperando…

Ella asintió mirando fijamente a Harry mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Cuando los hijos de Ginny habían nacido, dos años atrás, él había aparecido en su casa sin aviso, solo unas horas después de haber recibido una carta de la lechuza del correo conectado entre el Ministerio Americano y Europa, contándole sobre la buena nueva. Había estado borracho y deprimido, al principio no había dicho nada, nunca dijo mucho en realidad, aunque ella lo había sabido sin duda. Y lo había abrazado en silencio, esperando que él se decidiera a confesar lo que fuera. No lo había hecho. Había estado callado, abrazándola y después había llorado en su hombro hasta que quedó agotado.

-Me encantará conocerlos por fin… -comentó besando su mejilla y apartándose un paso-. Ya es hora de irnos… Elvira y Matt nos están esperando.

-Claro, es lo que mejor hace… Huir –comentó Harry sin humor.

-Sé bueno… -le reprendió golpeando su mano-. Sabes que para ella no es sencillo…

-Lo sé… -contestó asintiendo y tomó su mano-. Vamos a llevarla a su matrimonio, señorita Granger.

Sonrió y ambos usaron la conexión de las chimeneas para trasladarse hasta la casa de Joshua, en el patio ya estaba arreglado todo para la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron encontró todo un revuelo y miró hacia los lados hasta que encontró a su rubio favorito.

-¡Matt! –le llamó y sonrió cuando el niño se adelantó hacia donde se encontraba.

Se veía tan guapo con su traje de gala, había colocado su cabello hacia atrás, pegado con una gomina, de una forma que le había hecho estremecer cuando lo observó por primera vez, incluso había intentado alborotarle el cabello pero el niño había alzado su barbilla y negado con la cabeza, diciéndole que quería llevarlo de esa manera. Ella le había sonreído y asentido, acariciando su mejilla.

Su hijo era hermoso y perfecto, solo que algunas veces también maravillosamente altivo y testarudo, lo cual le recordaba que algunas cosas simplemente se llevaban en la sangre.

-¿Lista, madre? –le preguntó y ella bajó para besar sus mejillas sin importarle mancharlas con lápiz de labio-. ¡Mamá! –se quejó limpiándose profusamente.

-Deja, yo lo hago… -le pidió usando un par de dedos en cada lado-. Estoy lista si tú lo estás…

El niño sonrió ampliamente.

-Joshua me dijo que después que vuelvan de la luna de miel me enseñará un hechizo con su varita… -dijo ilusionado.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pensando exactamente en las razones en que eso sería una muy mala idea; sin embargo, sabía que no tenía mala intensión, era solo que quería tranquilizar al niño para que pudieran irse sin ningún imprevisto.

-Solo no se tarden mucho… ¿eh? –pidió en voz más tímida, un ruego que no quería dar totalmente, porque le encantaba pensar que ya era grande.

Hermione asintió solemnemente.

-Solo un par de semanas, y siempre llevaré mi teléfono para que me localices… y tendrás a Elvira… ¿Está bien?

Matt la observó fijamente con sus ojos grises como si quisiese traspasarla y saber cada uno de sus pensamientos e intensiones. Eso solo hizo que se estremeciera de nuevo, aunque le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Está bien? –le repreguntó. Matt asintió y la abrazó lanzándosele encima-. Vale…, creo que ya es hora…

Ambos se acomodaron y escucharon como la música comenzaba, una tonada de arpa que les encantaba a ambos, sonrió cuando se notó que el instrumento sonaba libremente sin que nadie lo tocara. Observó a todos alrededor, amigos de Joshua, los Weasley y sintió la nostalgia de sus propios padres, y cuánto añoraba que estuvieran allí, a pesar que sabía que los había perdido años atrás cuando les borró la memoria.

Apretó la mano de Matt recomponiéndose y ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia donde se encontraba Joshua, así lo habían elegido ambos, ya que él no se estaba casando solo con Hermione, también lo hacía con su hijo.

Observó al hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos negros que la esperaba al final del pasillo y sonrió, deseando por fin tener la felicidad junto con la libertad. Dejó de sonreír ya que ese pensamiento le hizo recordar algo que era mejor mantener olvidado, pero que igual se filtró en su cerebro.

_Draco Malfoy_.

Detuvo por un segundo su andar ante ese nombre, bajando la mirada confundida, no debería pensar en él, debería mantenerse aparte de su memoria, ya que no valía la pena regresar a pesares de antaño. Sintió que Matt apretaba su mano y parpadeó recordando dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Retomó su camino y poco tiempo después estaba frente al hombre que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida.

Le sonrió cuando sintió que le acariciaba su mejilla, se encontraba tan ansioso que su mano temblaba contra su mejilla.

-Hola, hermosa, bienvenida a casa… -le susurró acercándose para besar su cuello.

Hermione sonrió aunque no contestó nada.

-¿Lista? –le preguntó acariciando su brazo debajo de su codo. Se apartó para que ambos se miraran fijamente.

Ella lo detalló por unos segundos, era un muy buen hombre y la haría feliz. Quizás incluso con él olvidara cosas que pertenecían al pasado para siempre.

-Lista… -respondió contenta por comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, una que esperaba por fin le diera la satisfacción y el amor que tanto ella como su familia merecían.

Escuchó que el mago comenzaba la ceremonia y sonrió ampliamente, bajando su mirada para encontrar los ojos grises y emocionados de su hijo.

* * *

><p>Harry observó a su amiga besar a su ahora esposo y sonrió ligeramente, mientras a su alrededor todos los demás aplaudían. Se sintió, como normalmente hacía desde que la guerra había acabado, como un intruso.<p>

Había hecho tanto a causa del "bien mayor" que cada vez se le hacía más difusa la línea divisoria entre el bien y el mal. Había visto demasiado, participado en muchas batallas como para que eso no ocurriera, y cada noche cuando iba a intentar dormir, ya que generalmente no lo conseguía, se repetía a sí mismo que todo lo hacía por el beneficio de alguien más. Para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo tan terriblemente malo, para que el daño y el odio no volvieran a imperar. Para no volver a perder a alguien importante en su vida, o incluso, una voz en su interior le repetía que era su cuota de pago por toda su responsabilidad que llevaba en esa guerra, cuántas muertes que fueron por la idea de él y por seguirlo, las cuales pudieron ser evitadas de alguna manera.

Simplemente, que algunas veces se le olvidaban esas razones, y poco a poco eran más difusas, dejándolo un poco más perdido.

Al ver a su amiga caminar por el simulado camino de alfombra entendió que ahora era imposible que Hermione regresara a casa, estaba casada con un americano, así que ya no la tendría jamás cerca. Igual, cuando sentía que la fuerza decaía un poco pensaba en ella, en lo que había pasado y en lo que ansiaba. En su hijo. También pensaba en todas las mujeres, que como ella, sufrieron por una maldita guerra.

Sus ojos volaron hacia Elvira que sonreía mirando emocionada hacia su amiga y su nueva familia, inmediatamente frunció el ceño al detallarla. Su reacción con ella había sido de por más diversa.

La había conocido seis meses después de haber recuperado a Hermione, en una visita relámpago que había hecho en _New Orleans_ para verificar que estaban a salvo, y como entendió ahora que era su intención, había pasado totalmente desapercibida ante sus ojos, solo sabía que fue comprada y usada como su amiga había sido y que tenía el cabello oscuro.

El momento en que todo cambió, fue el día del nacimiento de los gemelos de Ginny y Dean, sabía que pasaría, había asistido a ese matrimonio y los veía continuamente porque pertenecía a esa familia. Incluso estuvo allí cuando anunciaron su embarazo. No se estaba engañando a sí mismo, la había dejado ir años atrás y aunque no fue feliz porque continuó con su vida, no pudo culparla. Él no era la misma persona que después de un partido de Quiddich le había robado un beso. Había perdido mucho, su inocencia estaba ida desde hacía tiempo, así como su capacidad de ver todo en blanco y negro.

Siendo todo eso cierto, no había esperado que ese nacimiento lo golpeara como lo hizo, la exigencia en su interior que esos niños deberían ser suyos casi lo habían vuelto loco, así que había huido lejos de allí, por primera vez había dejado de preocuparse por el gobierno, el orden y los rastros de sus enemigos, solo quería salir del mundo y explotar.

En cambió, había parado en la casa de Hermione.

Su amiga había hecho lo mejor posible para consolarlo, pero fue Elvira la que había terminado el trabajo.

Después de haber estado deprimido por horas y haberse ido a la cama para intentar dormir, sin ningún éxito, había salido de su habitación en búsqueda de un trago y la había encontrado en la cocina con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y el cabello largo cayendo a sus lados.

Demonios, era hermosa. Aún lo recuerda y se estremece.

Sin embargo, no lo había notado antes, era su intensión que no lo hiciera, estaba seguro de eso, pero su cabello negro que caía en ondas hasta su cintura, solo la envolvían haciendo que se concentrara en sus ojos azules casi agua marina. Si a eso se le incluía sus labios carnosos y su piel pálida… Harry había creído por un instante que estaba en presencia de un ángel.

_Un ángel roto…_ se había dado cuenta poco después, no esa misma noche, sino en las veces posteriores que habían hablado, cuando visitaba a Hermione o salían de viaje. Pero eso estaba bien, porque él estaba bastante quebrado por su cuenta, así que eran ambos lados de una misma moneda.

Esa noche lo había acompañado por un rato, ambos sentados en un puesto frente a la mesa de la cocina, ella con un vaso de agua, él con un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego que había traído consigo. De repente, antes de levantarse del asiento y dirigido a su cama, le había tomado su mano y dicho que los pesares nunca se superaban, que no lo intentara, solo viviera con ello.

Él lo había hecho, llevaba haciéndolo prácticamente toda su vida, continuó haciéndolo después de la guerra; pero de igual manera le maravilló que se lo recordada, quizás lo hubiera olvidado por un segundo.

Desde ese día había prestado más atención a esa mujer, la había visto sonreír y la forma en como se comportaba con Matt; hablar con Hermione y aconsejarla como si fuera su madre, aunque no parecía de ninguna forma mayor a ella; como hablaba con él de cualquier cosa aunque también le temía, era más cómodo para ella cuando estaban acompañados, cuando estaban solos le huía, como si le afectara tenerlo cerca. Eso le intrigaba. Sabía para lo que había sido usada en el pasado pero no le importaba, fue obligada a ello, y tal vez le sirviera mejor que una mujer tranquila y risueña. Ella sí sabría los huecos que había en su alma, los que nadie conseguía vislumbrar o tratar de mejorar.

Cuando había terminado la guerra, y todo se comenzó a llenar a una calma ficticia, él había intentado algo normal, seguro, por lo que había escogido a Angelina Johnson. Salieron unos cuantos meses; era hermosa, tenían gustos comunes, se le percibía una paz que él tenía años sin experimentar. Una paz de conciencia y de alma. Sin embargo; Angelina no entendía sus silencios, ni su seriedad, mucho menos su responsabilidad hacia la causa, sus constantes ausencias y su obsesión… No funcionó al final.

Después lo intentó con Luna, ambos habían pasado por lo mismo, la guerra, las pérdidas, pero tenía el mismo problema, ella era pura luz, felicidad, calma, de la que él no formaba parte y aunque lo había intentado, eso no podría satisfacerlo. Ya no.

Al igual que tampoco habría funcionado con Ginny.

Sabía qué necesitaba ahora, lo que quería, lo que le haría sentir lleno, un ángel roto, como él, que lo entendería, así como lo había hecho esa noche sin siquiera proponérselo.

Ese pensamiento lo había atormentado y era lo que le motivaba a atraerla, aunque era bastante escurridiza.

Dejó sus pensamientos al lado cuando vio a los novios llegar a su lado, se levantó para abrazar a Hermione y estrechar la mano de Joshua, era un buen hombre, la haría feliz, lo cual merecía.

Media hora después, habían organizado todo y estaba sonando un grupo de música. La castaña estaba bailando con Joshua y se acercó para interrumpirlos.

-¿Puedo bailar con la novia? –preguntó a Joshua sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Por supuesto –dijo el hombre antes de apartarse dejando que estrechara a Hermione.

-¿Estás feliz? –le preguntó Harry y ella asintió, inmediatamente giró hacia la izquierda y él siguió su mirada, para encontrarse a Matt bailando con Elvira.

-Mucho… -le respondió Hermione abrazándolo ligeramente.

Él asintió, ya que eso era lo importante. Bailaron por unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Harry? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-Dime… -dijo dándole una vuelta, ella sonrió y volvió a acercarse a él.

-¿Qué sabes de… él? –Se detuvo y la miró fijamente, sin decir ninguna palabra. Midiéndola. Al final, suspiró y volvió a comenzar a bailar de nuevo.

Aún quería matarlo, así supiera que él la había protegido, y a Matt, además de sospechar que ese imbécil sentía algo por ella. Igual así, quería acabar con Draco Malfoy por haberle hecho daño.

-Ya sabes que hace un año terminó la condicional con un aprobado general… Después de tener el aprobado general se fue de Londres, dejó el trabajo que ayudé que consiguiera en el Ministerio. Ahora nadie sabe dónde está…

Ella se tensó y asintió lentamente.

-Hubiese sabido si se acercaba a ti… -comentó Harry y ella sonrió ligeramente.

-No lo hará… no le importo lo suficiente –respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Gracias, Harry…

Él asintió y volvió a mirar hacia Matt con Elvira, sonrió al ver como ella le daba la vuelta, jugando.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? –escuchó que Hermione decía y giró al observarla-. A ella también le gustas, lo sé…

-¿Sí? –interrogó confundido-. ¿Qué te hizo saber eso? ¿La forma en cómo me ignora o cómo ni siquiera me mira?

-Exacto… -respondió divertida. Harry se detuvo y la miró más confundido que antes-. Ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, y… no es mi historia para contar; pero solo sé que merece ser feliz, tú también, y noto la forma en que se ven cuando ninguno de los dos está prestando atención…

Harry la miró fijamente y sonrió ligeramente, en ese momento llegó Ron a interrumpirlos y liberó a su amiga, dirigiéndose directamente a donde Matt y Elvira estaban bailando.

-¿Me permites esta pieza, Matt?

Vio cómo Elvira se tensaba pero se concentró en el niño, quien sonrió y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba una niña de su edad. Quedó frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, notando cómo miraba hacia todos lados para no encararlo.

Harry miró hacia atrás, sentía que alguien lo vigilaba, pero no podía descifrar de dónde venía, no era una mirada amenazadora, por eso su paranoia no había explotado; aunque aun así resultaba molesto.

-Debería ver si todo está bien… -contestó ella apartándose un paso. Él se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Baila conmigo… -pidió acercándola un poco más.

Elvira suspiró por lo bajo y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, ya que él había atrapado su cintura con sus dos manos. Dieron dos vueltas a ritmo de la música, antes de que ambos conectaran sus miradas.

-Hermione me dijo que vivirás con ella y Joshua… -comentó y la observó asentir-. ¿No has pensado en buscar un sitio para ti sola?

-Yo… quería, pero Hermione insistió en que fuera a vivir con ella y no quiero dejar a Matt –contestó y él asintió, observando sus ojos casi aguamarinas llenos de incertidumbre.

-Eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo, cuando decidas formar tu familia…

-Eso no va a suceder…

Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañado por esas palabras.

-Elvira eres una mujer joven, hermosa… Cualquier hombre… -se detuvo y afianzó más el agarre de su cintura-. Incluso yo… estaría…

Ella se apartó y lo miró aturdida antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa dejándolo en la pista de baile solo. La miró confundido y observó alrededor cómo habían dejado de bailar algunas parejas para mirarlo, se encontró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y salió caminando hacia donde la mujer se había ido.

-Elvira… -llamó cuando entró en la casa, no había nadie alrededor y escuchó un ruido en el lado izquierdo, hacia la sala.

Al llegar la observó de espaldas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eres un buen hombre, Harry –susurró ella y él frunció el ceño, quiso decir que no lo era, que ya no sabía lo qué era; pero prefirió quedarse callado-. Estuvimos en Howgarts en el mismo tiempo…

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Yo era de Hufflepuff y un año mayor que ustedes; sin embargo, estuve presente cuando tuviste tu primer juego de Quiddicth; la piedra filosofal; cuando tuviste el duelo con Malfoy que hablaste con aquella serpiente… Te vi en el torneo del Cáliz de Fuego… Eras tan hermoso y valiente… E idiota, sobre todo eso…

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te encanta ir por las cosas perdidas, eres un héroe y quieres salvarnos a todos… Es para lo que existes…

-Elvira… -intentó interrumpirla.

-No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Harry –declaró firmemente-. No valgo la pena.

-Creo que estás equivocada –declaró él.

-Sé lo que quieres y no puedo dártelo…

-Ni siquiera me has dejado intentar algo… ¿Cómo? -comentó. Ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, está allí desde que te acompañé esa noche, latente de tu parte con tanta fuerza que a veces siento que me traspasa, lamento haberte dado entender que podría… No sé, algo… -Negó con la cabeza-. No pude evitarlo, Hermione me contó sobre Ginny y sus hijos, después llegaste tú y… lo supe, estabas destrozado por ello y tuve que hacer algo, sé lo que es que tus sueños se destruyan y te quedes sin nada…

-Sé que lo sabes… -le interrumpió acercándose un paso-. Por eso eres perfecta…

-Soy todo menos perfecta…

-Y hermosa…

-No, eso mucho menos…-contestó apartándose un paso, alejándose la distancia que él se acercaba.

-¿No te has visto en un espejo? –le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Lamentablemente lo he hecho –comentó y él frunció el ceño. Ella apretó los labios con dolor y algo parecido a lástima, después lo miró con resolución-. Yo no tuve la suerte de Hermione, no tuve un amo que me protegió o me salvó… O que solo me usaba cuando era obligatorio sin hacerme daño… Solo conté con ello al final, cuando mi destino era la muerte, y créeme, aún ahora, después de tantos años, hay noches que me despierto rogando haberlo culminado.

Harry la miró paralizado por esas palabras, sintió que el odio por esos malditos aumentaba, sobre todo al ver sus ojos humedecidos y escuchar la derrota con la que hablaba.

-No me importa… -masculló frustrado. Elvira sonrió con tristeza.

-Estoy destrozada, Harry, y doy asco… No lo dudes. No hay nada aquí que alguien pueda querer…

-Elvira, la guerra nos cambia a todos, yo tampoco soy el mismo niño que era antes, ni siquiera sé qué hacer ahora con mi vida. No dejo de perseguir fantasmas y siento que nunca tendré paz de nuevo, tanto que ya no la quiero; tú sabes a lo que me refiero, tú tienes tus demonios persiguiéndote, como los míos vienen cada noche… Los conoces y puedes lidiar con los míos, podemos lidiar con ellos…

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones posteriores de su vestido. Él frunció el ceño quedando sin voz por esa opción, hasta que el silencio se convirtió en jadeó cuando ella apartó los lados y mostró la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Querría regresar el tiempo y tener a cada Mortifago que había acabado frente a él, en ese instante no se conformaría con que la llamada justicia los atacara; esa vez sus ansias de destrucción eran tales que los rompería uno a uno con sus manos. Solo para terminar con las personas que le hicieron eso a ella.

No había parte de su cuerpo posterior que no estuviera marcada. Sus pechos… estaban tan destrozados y mutilados que ni siquiera necesitaba usar brasier, simplemente no estaban allí; su piel se veía cuarteada y seca, como la de los quemados y parecía que hubiese sido levantada en algunas partes. Él solo podría imaginarse el dolor que cada una de sus heridas le había causado y sintió su estómago enfermo.

Literalmente, sintió que iba a vomitar al pensar en ello.

-Lo sé… doy asco… -comentó ella cerrando su vestido-. Lo siento… Tenía que mostrártelo, no quería que esa ilusión aumentara, porque sé que nadie cuerdo querría tocarme, y estoy segura que nunca permitiría que alguien me tocara de nuevo… Perdóname, Harry…

Ella salió corriendo pero él no pudo moverse, estaba impactado aún por esa visión, por esas palabras, y en ese instante su resolución estuvo más afianzada que nunca, quizás dudara de sí mismo y pensara que se estaba volviendo un monstruo por el bien mayor. O tal vez sintiera que iba perdiendo su alma cada vez que ordenaba una redada y cazaba a todos los que pudieron estar involucrados en la guerra.

Pero todo tenía sentido si eso significaba que nunca jamás alguien pudiera recibir ese trato de nuevo… Si eso significaba que con sus acciones pudiera salvar a las Elviras y Hermiones del mundo.

Ellas merecían que él perdiera hasta su alma…

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Después de la tardanza imperdonable, les traigo otro capitulo, es transitorio, lo sé, pero hemos tenido un periodo demasiado largo de ausencia y necesitamos adecuación al trama, además que tenía que mostrar estas cosas, para que sigamos adelante... Bien, nos leemos en la próxima...

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
